<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parody: Aao Bachchon Tumhen Dikhayen by MayavanavihariniHarini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905540">Parody: Aao Bachchon Tumhen Dikhayen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini'>MayavanavihariniHarini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hindu Religions &amp; Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hindi song with Roman transliteration, Parody, Song Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>हिन्दी</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of Aao Bachchon Tumhen Dikhayen from the POV of Gandhari and Kunti, featuring the Pandavas and Kauravas trying unsuccessfully to be one big happy family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parody: Aao Bachchon Tumhen Dikhayen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousArcher/gifts">AmbidextrousArcher</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Aao bachchon tumhen dikhayen jhaanki is kuruvansh ki</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suno garv se gaurav-gatha apne uttam vansh ki</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Vande kuruvansham</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Vande kuruvansham</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chandravansh ki dharoharon, baitho sab pehle shaanti se</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bheem! Duryodhan! Gada ghumate ho ab tum kis karan se?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Duhshasan! Sahadev ki peeth se haath hatao tum jhatpat!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Saat janm mein nahin hai dekha baalak tum jaise natkhat!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yudhishthir aur Vikarn ko dekhke sadachar ka paath padho</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Apne satkarmon ke dwara kul ki gaurav-vriddhi karo</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Vande kuruvansham</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Vande kuruvansham</p>
</div><div class="pOoZl">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>